


Workaholic

by txgrerra



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: 2k words of porn i can't even, Bonizal, M/M, WHY DO I KEEP WRITING NSFW THIS WEEK HOLY CHRIST SOMEONE STOP ME, merry foromas to my dirty ass brain too, merry foromas u dirty hoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txgrerra/pseuds/txgrerra
Summary: It's Christmas Eve... but Jose Rizal keeps working. Andres Bonifacio wants to celebrate the holidays, damnit!
Relationships: Andrés Bonifacio/José Rizal
Kudos: 5





	Workaholic

**Author's Note:**

> As the tags say, wHY DO I KEEP WRITING SMUT HOLY FUCK @ MY HOMNRY ASS but anyway shaking it up with bonizal. Funny how this is my first actual bonizal work and it ends up as nsfw. I just saw a prompt and wooh.

Having a well-known author as your lover is often wonderful, especially when you’re something of a writer as well. With common interests shared, it’s easier to plan out dates and other activities. Gift-giving also doesn’t require much head-scratching.

Having a well-known author as your lover can also be a headache, that much is true for Andres Bonifacio. He isn’t doing it for a living, of course, so he won’t exactly know how much stress Jose Rizal can sometimes feel, especially when deadlines are near and his editor is hounding him for his chapter backlogs.

Still, it was nearly Christmas Eve, and Andres expected that Jose would at least relax for the day and spend the evening and early morning with him, eating the spread that Andres had painstakingly prepared the entire day.

“Pepe, c’mon, just a few hours celebrating wouldn’t hurt!” he whined, clinging on his lover’s broad back.

Jose grunted in protest. “I still have two chapters to submit by tomorrow, Andoy. Just eat without me.”

“But it’s Christmas Eve!”

“Yes, and Selong doesn’t care about that.”

“Pepeeeee!”

“I’ll try to make it to dinner before midnight. Leave me alone for now.”

Andres huffed, clearly annoyed. No amount of pouting or complaining could get his lover out of that stupid mesh chair in that stupid home office. The furious tacking of Jose’s keyboard only sought to irritate Andres further.

_Stupid keyboard. Stupid laptop. Stupid book. Stupid editor. Stupid Pepe._

Jose could barely ignore with the loud stomping and the loud slam of the door. He knows that he’ll have to make it up to Andres later on, which can sometimes be difficult if Andres is truly irritated. It wasn’t as if Andres was asking too much – just a few hours of Jose’s time, but still.

Jose’s arguments about keeping to his desk are starting to dwindle, it seems. But he kept to his decision. Two chapters and then he’ll celebrate with Andres. He still has 3 hours to go before midnight, anyway. The earlier he can finish his chapters, the more time he has celebrating Christmas day with Andres.

So, he immersed himself in his work again, too busy to care about the world and the muffled sounds coming from the kitchen. Andres was probably calling up his friends to complain, but that’s a matter for later.

A creaking sound slightly caught his attention, but maybe that was just Andres checking in on him. That man never really did know how to properly hold a grudge against Jose. Nevertheless, Jose decided to ignore his surroundings in favor of the midnight setting of the scene he was typing, something about an escape and a shootout.

“Pepe,” Andres whispered, and Jose could barely see the taller man’s figure taking a seat _on his desk_.

“Andoy, I thought I told you that I’m working. I don’t need your dis—” Pepe’s mouth hung, his sentence cut off by the sight before him.

Andres was sitting on his desk, yes, with his usual legs-open manner. That wasn’t as surprising, however, as the fact that Andres _was completely naked, legs spread open to reveal a semi-hard cock skillfully wrapped with a long red ribbon, the same ribbon crawling upward to frame Andres’ chest and tied to a bow around his neck._

Jose’s dick twitched with interest. _Typical_.

“Yes?” Andres smiled sweetly, innocently, as if he wasn’t presenting himself as a full-on meal just beside Jose’s work. “What was it that you were saying again, _Pepe?”_

Work stared at him from the bright screen of his laptop, the indicator on his program blinking its usual pace. Andres was swaying and humming gently on his desk, so ready for the taking.

Jose sighed.

Save. Close. Shut down. Put the laptop in the drawer of his desk.

 _“Come here, you naughty little minx.”_ Jose growled as he pulled Andres to him.

Andres could only giggle. “Shouldn’t you wait for midnight to open your present?”

“I’ll make an exception for this one.”

Jose pulled Andres by his nape, crashing their lips together. Hot breaths and pleased sounds mixed together as they kissed, Jose’s tongue sneaking in between to taste his lover and make a mess out of him even this early on.

The kiss just made Andres fully hard, a spark starting to burn in his abdomen that made him squirm just a bit. Of all the things that he loved most about Jose, one of them was the fact that Jose was such an experienced kisser and he could leave Andres breathless yet craving for more.

And Jose always delivered on that expectation. Andres was still panting, lips red and swollen, when Jose skirted towards his jaw and neck, leaving kisses and bites and marks along the way as he undid the bow and let it fall to his lover’s lap. Andres’ collarbone was somewhere that Jose always paid extra attention to, like he always made sure that his hickeys formed a necklace-like appearance. Something of a primal instinct to give Andres a physical symbol that he is Jose’s, maybe.

Andres ended up sprawled all over the desk, papers already pushed unceremoniously to the ground to make space for the taller man’s body, Jose ground his erection, clothed still with his shorts, against Andres’ bare entrance while his hands massaged Andres’ chest. Fingers twirled at Andres’ nipples, hardening them into stiff peaks.

“Why—do you keep—playing with my chest—” Andres groaned, hands guiding Jose to map out his chest and body despite the complaint.

Jose raised a brow, smirk teasing. “Aren’t you aware that you’re sensitive here, Andoy? _Sigues_ _gimiendo_ _por_ _mí_ _cada_ _vez_ _que_ _te_ _doy_ _placer aquí._ ”

Andres made an indescribable sound, like a scared and yet happy squeak, at Jose speaking in Spanish at him. He could never admit it to anyone else, but Andres found it absolutely hot and bothering that Jose was a polyglot, and Jose exploited it whenever he wants to get back at Andres for teasing him.

Especially since he’s taught Andres enough to have his lover understand him. He found that it only doubled Andres’ embarrassment, which was an entertainment he sought to reserve only for himself. No one needed to know that Andres, a capable manager in his workplace, was way too adorable in the hands of his lover.

“C’mon, up and on your knees, Andoy.”

Andres didn’t need to be told twice. He lifted himself up from the desk, careful still to not let the ribbon around his manhood come undone, then pliantly knelt in front of Jose’s bulge. His hands twitched with the desire to just touch Jose then and there, and he’s more than glad that Jose didn’t make him wait.

“You know what to do, baby.”

Hands scrambled to pull down Jose’s shorts and underwear, the hardness springing from the confines of his clothes. Andres took Jose’s length in his hands, pumping it a few times, as if experimentally, then skirting his tongue on the entire shaft, coating it in his saliva. Eager to get his taste, Andres took Jose’s cock in his mouth, wasting no time bobbing his head and pleasuring his lover.

The groans and praises only urged Andres to keep at it. Jose gripped at his hair, even jerking in Andres’ mouth sometimes, unable to resist the warm wickedness that is his lover’s mouth. Andres really had come a long way from the inexperienced man he was back when they were still fairly new as a couple. So much so that Andres even paid attention to Jose’s balls, and the latter was not afraid to admit that it made him feel extremely good.

Jose lifted him back up, pushing Andres to lie ass-up at the corner of his desk. The lube from his drawer was swiftly fetched, and Jose wasted no time lubing his fingers up and sliding it in Andres’ entrance.

He blinked. “It’s soft.”

Andres blinked too. He clenched around Jose’s finger—a sign he was embarrassed.

“You prepared yourself before you came in here, didn’t you?”

“I-I couldn’t help it. I was imagining what you would do to me if I appeared to you ribboned up so I ended up... playing with my ass a bit.”

Jose clicked his tongue, immediately inserting two more fingers (that still made Andres squeeze around him). “You know I like seeing you pleasuring yourself.”

“You were busy, you idiot!” Andres barked at him, but the wiggling of his hips in time with Jose thrusting his fingers told as much that Andres was more pouty than angry.

Jose leaned forward and kissed Andres’ nape, making the latter purr. “Sorry, sorry. I just wanted to have more time with you tomorrow, so I was rushing my work.”

“Oh... I did something wrong now, didn’t I? I’m sorry, Pepe.”

He smiled against Andres’ nape. “You’re forgiven. In any case, I needed a stress reliever, and this—” he thrust his fingers hard, knuckle deep, and Andres gasped out loud, “—is certainly a good one.”

Jose took out his fingers and lined up the head of his cock against Andres’ entrance. No matter how much Andres prepared himself (or Jose prepared him), the fat and long dick sliding inside of him always caused an initial burn that made him whine quietly. Jose, of course, was more than aware of it and he always waited for Andres to start moving on his own to avoid hurting his lover.

It only took a minute or less. Jose was thrusting in him to the hilt, making the desk shake as Andres begged for more. It was mesmerizing to see Andres, trying to look back at Jose, his sweaty back arched to lift his ass up more, and Jose’s dick disappearing in between the spread-out crevice of his ass.

Jose only slipped out to flip Andres on his side, one of the latter’s legs folded against his body and the other raised to Jose’s shoulder as he fucked him sideways. Jose angling back just a bit made him reach so deep in Andres that it drove the latter mad with want and lust, whining about how Jose was _fucking him so hard and deep_.

And yet, it still wasn’t enough for Jose. He always had a carnal _need_ to see Andres for himself, wrecked and in an absolute state of desperation, his confident and commanding persona stripped away to reveal _how much of a slut he is for his lover, for his lover’s cock, for every thrust that made him more sensitive until he could bear with it no longer._

He was still careful enough when he pulled Andres to the floor, sprawled flush on his back legs up in the air and resting on Jose’s legs as he pounded in his lover like there was no tomorrow. Andres could barely even jerk himself off properly, the ribbon around his cock discarded and thrown to wherever, precum seeping through the slit and dripping to Andres’ abdomen.

_“Pepe!_ _Ooooooh_ _, so close! Fuck me_ _moooore!_ _”_

_“Damnit,_ _Andoy_ _, I can’t concentrate with you screaming like that!”_

If he was in his usual countenance, Jose would’ve laughed at the fact that he and Andres came at the exact stroke of midnight – literally welcoming Christmas with a bang. Andres would’ve found it hilarious, too. But all they could concentrate on was Jose’s cum spurting in Andres and even overflowing, while Andres splattered his seed on his stomach and chest, even hitting his face with the angle he was currently positioned in.

“M-Merry Christmas, Pepe,” Andoy weakly chuckled, panting, as Jose dropped his legs and could barely keep himself hovering on all fours atop Andres.

“Merry Christmas, Andoy.”

“Sooo... about your work...”

Jose raised a brow. “You’re talking about _my work_ after we just fucked?” That was rare.

“I was thinking that I could help proofread it before you submit it to your editor. I’m a writer on the side, too, right?”

Jose smiled and kissed Andres gently. Having a writer as your lover, especially if you’re a well-known author, is often wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> foro pray for me


End file.
